1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the field of lighting systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a lighting system for hot tubs, spas, and swimming pools where the lighting system includes a light source housed in a light diffusing panel that directs light in a direction principally parallel to the wall of the hot tub to which the lighting system is mounted.
2. State of the Art
Hot tubs, swim spas, and pools are used for personal enjoyment, exercise, and physical therapy. Hot tubs and swim spas are frequently used for treating sore muscles, relaxing after a long day, exercising, or following a rigorous workout. Pools are often used for these purposes, as well as for cooling off on a warm day, playing sports such as water polo, lounging with friends or family, or enjoying a festive event, such as a pool party.
These activities often occur outside after dark or inside in areas without sufficient overhead lighting. Lighting systems are often mounted in hot tubs, swim spas, above-ground pools, and in-ground pools in order to enable their use, enjoyment, and safety when used outside after dark, or indoors at insufficiently lit locations. Such lighting systems also provide a safety purpose, such as highlighting the hot tub's or pool's borders and swimming areas, both for the users and for onlookers, curious children, or people passing by the area. These lighting systems also help to create a positive atmosphere or ambience, which may change as a function of the brightness of the lights, the types and colors of the lights, the number of light sources, and the location of the light sources relative to the users.
Lighting systems in hot tubs or pools have historically involved placing point light sources below the water level in water tight fixtures that either slightly protrude from the walls of the hot tub or pool, or, more commonly, are recessed within a niche formed into the walls to which they are mounted. Light is typically supplied from an incandescent light bulb or a light emitting diode (LED) lamp placed in the fixture. Installations such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,037 connect one or more of such fixtures to a wall, thereby lighting the body of water contained therein.
The lighting systems in the art all involve one or more point light sources of varying brightness placed below the water line. These light sources propagate light into a body of water in a direction principally perpendicular to the wall on which the light source is mounted.